prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC10
is the 10th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 399th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis While her father is in the hospital, Akane attempts to stand in for her parents at their Okonomiyaki shop. However, she is unhappy with the results and enlists the aid of her friends to determine what may be missing. '' Summary One night, as Daigo closes the shop he strains his back in the process of lifting a crate of cabbages. He is sent to the hospital after, with the Hino family worrying over what to do about the mayor's visit to their restaurant this weekend. Akane volunteers to stand in for her father as a temporary restaurant owner. Meanwhile, at the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun was starving when he noticed Majorina cooking a new medicine. Majorina threw a magazine at him and tells him to read it until she can finish, then she will cook something. Wolfrun agrees with no other choice, but after spotting a photo of okonomiyaki he finds himself unable to wait any longer and flies to the human world to look for food. At school the girls are informed of what happened to Akane's father and how she is the temporary owner while recovering. They are excited for her, but after hearing about the Mayor's visit, Reika mentions how he loves gourmet food. The mayor had once praised Daigo's okonomiyaki to be the best he had ever eaten, and Akane was determined not to disappoint him this time. With all this talk, Miyuki exclaimed that she was getting hungry, and Candy also expressed her wish to eat some okonomiyaki. Akane invites everyone over to her place once school ends. At the restaurant, Akane wows her friends with her cooking skills and delicious okonomiyaki. Just then, Genki returned home from school and Akane introduced him to the girls, and seeing her food he takes a bite, mentioning that it tastes like Akane's style and is different from their fathers. Akane grew upset at this, as she felt that her okonomiyaki was not up to standard and would disappoint the mayor when Genki recalls Daigo once telling him about a secret ingredient. Determined, Akane decides to try to find it and replicate his okonomiyaki. Not wanting Akane to struggle too much the girls offer their assistance. Reika suggests mixing sweet and spicy ingredients together, recalling it as a tip from her grandfather. Nao added that she also used the same tip when cooking for her family. Inspired by this, Miyuki, Yayoi and Candy decide to add a sweet pudding to the spicy okonomiyaki sauce, and used the pudding Cure Decor to create a giant one. The girls then tried making the okonomiyaki with various ingredients, including fresh cream, oranges and honey- but no matter what they are unable to make it taste like Daigo's. Initially the girls fear Akane would be upset, but she remains upbeat and persistent, bringing up how much she respects her father because the okonomiyaki he makes always brought smiles to people's faces, no matter how dejected they looked, just like magic. She always thought that he was the only person who could make okonomiyaki like that, and so it was understandable why she could not replicate his style. With no other choice, she decides to just ask her dad about the secret ingredient. At the hospital, rather than tell Akane, Daigo chastises Akane for not ''truly observing what he had been doing this whole time, and claims she hasn't lived up to the restaurants name as owner. A disappointed Akane leaves in anger, vowing to find the secret ingredient on her own. With two days remaining, the girls continue to try to search for the ingredient while Akane works late into the night to try to replicate her fathers okonomiyaki. But it seems she is unsuccessful. By now, Masako has noticed how upset Akane is and she approaches her, asking if she remembers the very first okonomiyaki she ever made. She had made it for her when she got sick, hoping it would make her feel better. Masako remarks that even though it had been badly burnt, it tasted delicious. Initially Akane is unable to understand her mothers words, and she takes off, continuing to work late into the night in an attempt of replicating the dish perfectly. During the weekend, the girls helped out at the okonomiyaki food stand at a food fair held in the downtown area. Meanwhile, Wolfrun's search for food was highly unsuccessful. Mistaken for being a weird person he was thrown out of restaurants and did not eat for three days. Catching the aroma of food coming from the food fair, he spotted people eating okonomiyaki and created a Bad End alternate reality to steal everyone's happiness and their food. The girls transform into Pretty Cure to fight and Wolfurun created an okonomiyaki sauce pot Akanbe, capable to firing sauce that hardens upon contact, effectively trapping all the Cures- except for Beauty, who managed to avoid it. It's then Wolfrun spots the bag of okonomiyaki and happily devours everything within it. This causes the Akanbe to get stronger as he comments on how delicious it was. Until finding out it was Sunny who made it, causing him to claim it tastes the same no matter who makes it, and she's a failure for being unable replicate her father's okonomiyaki. The Cures grew angry at his words, and Happy shouted that Akane's okonomiyaki tasted delicious no m atter what, because she had put her true feelings into making it. Hearing that, Sunny recalled Daigo and Masako's words, and finally understood that her feelings were the secret ingredient which made the okonomiyaki delicious. With renewed determination, she called for Beauty to fire Beauty Blizzard at her, which she melted with her power of fire to create rain to wash away the hardened sauce. She then delivered a fiery punch to the Akanbe, before purifying it with Sunny Fire, earning the Cures their tenth Cure Decor piece, the Umbrella. On Sunday, the mayor was impressed by Akane's okonomiyaki. Having returned home, Daigo was also impressed that Akane had found out his secret ingredient- but rather than say what it is, Akane decides to keep it a secret and refuses to tell him or anybody else what it is. Major Events *Akane's family and siblings are shown. *Sunny's fire elemental power is shown in combat for the first time. **She is also the first Smile! Cure to utilize the powers of her element, first using fire to melt Beauty's Beauty Blizzard to create rain to wash away the hardened sauce holding her down, and then releasing another burst of fire to dry the rain off of herself. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Hino Genki Trivia *This episode's eyecatch is different from the others. The second eyecatch, which normally shows Candy, showed an Akanbe this episode instead, scaring the girls in the process. This also happened on episode 17, episode 28, episode 33 and 39 of Smile, due to those episodes' themes (comedy, ghosts, a movie about yokai, and the villiains in control of everyone except for Miyuki.). There was a rumor that one affiliate showed said eyecatch on episode 9, due to it being April Fools', but the reason it was on Episode 10 on all affiliates except for this one is possibly a celebration of the 10th episode, or the villians venturing to the human world for food as a subplot. It is well worth noting that the commercial that aired before said eyecatch was for Tanoshi Yōchen magazine on all episodes featuring it, except for episode 39, which featured two SunStar products: Color Wonder and Secret Jewelry Box. *The ingredients of Majorina's new medicine includes lizard's tail, pig's drool, and frog's fart. *The Hino family's restaurant was named after Akane, as the shop was first opened when Akane was born, and her parents hoped to love the shop as much as they love their daughter. Akane is the second Pretty Cure to have her family's shop named after her; the first is Akimoto Komachi. *Akane uses her trademark children's counting rhyme ("chuu chuu tako kai na") when flipping the okonomiyaki. *Wolfrun going out to the human world to look for food is similar to how Westar from Fresh Pretty Cure! was starving and went out to find some food. *In the Glitter Force dub, this episode was omitted, most likely due to heavily featuring okonomiyaki. However, the food appears in other episodes of Glitter Force. It's even referred to by its name in episode 22 (25 of the original). Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!